My Sweet Tart
by SugarHighHiei
Summary: The Valentine's Day event is coming u, and Kite's hoping to place Elk's name mainly because of Mia's death. But is he finding love with the wavemaster? WHAT ABOUT BLACKROSE? Shounen-ai.
1. It's the song that never ends!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ....How sad.  
  
Maho:...You must all hate me. For creating another story without finishing the other ones....^_^; Well...guess I can't be a mail anime character. I give up on most of the things I do. Heheh...  
  
Anyways. I started this one because the other one didn't turn out well. For the best, I hope. This takes place after Quarantine, but before the resurrection. How confusing can that be? Geesh!  
  
Warnings:...Well, aside of my stupidity, shounen-ai! xD  
  
My Sweet Tart.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The blond haired boy stared at the homework page, drumming the eraser end of his pencil onto the wooden desk, his sapphire pools squinting at the problem as if it could somehow magically solve itself. He sighed. Perhaps he could possibly call someone who could lend him a hand?  
  
He giggled to himself. Who could he possibly call? He didn't have any friends in the real world. The boy grimaced. That sucked.-No. Not the homework. The 'not-having-any-friends' part did. Although the homework did have a very high rank on the 'This Sucks' scale, not having any friends sucked even more. Not to mention Valentine's Day was coming, and....... If he didn't have anything close to an acquaintance to just call for homework, there was no way he could would have a girl friend by now!  
  
This meant another lonely Valentine's Day.  
  
The boy sighed, realizing the math problem was not willing to change, and he was probably going to end of useless and forgotten when he was older, he feebly let the pencil drop beside his paper as it rolled down and dived to the ground. He paid no attention to this of course.  
  
He fleeted the desk and walked over to his desk, plopping in the black spinning chair next to his oh-so-helpful computer. He smiled happily to himself, turning and adjusting the headset to fit just right. His fingers jetted along the keyboard as he typed his username and password.  
  
Access Name:  
  
Elk  
  
Pass code:  
  
Blue  
  
A smile tugged his crimson lips at his password: 'Blue'. It WAS his favourite colour. He would have put 'Mia' or 'Aromatic Grass' or something alike, however the downfall to that plan was that he had never met Mia, dreamed of it even, and never knew of 'Aromatic Grass' when he was creating his name. And, unfortunately, another Pc was much too expensive.  
  
***  
  
Root town seemed soundless as he fussed with his midnight-blue robes as they tumbled and hugged his frail framework. He ran an ivory hand, buried within a fingerless glove, through his azure locks as the virtual breeze amused themselves with them as well as his robes.  
  
He sighed, hugging his Dharma Rod (Which is Elk's trademark wand, I've figured out. -_-; ) to his chest, pondering of where to go. Spotting the elite wavemaster is child's play, and that's exactly what the familiar twin blade was searching for, who you could probably all comprehend considering he's the main character, in the summery, and beholder of the 'bracelet'.  
  
As the wavemaster flutter open his crimson pools, his vision because dark once again as he could feel two warm palms on his pale cheeks and over his eyes.  
  
"Guess Who?" It couldn't be Mia. No. The feel wasn't right. Besides, Mia was.....  
  
No. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't think about her. That made him upset, and he hated crying in front of people...... although he ended up doing it most of the time.  
  
"Ano....." He reached a frail palm over the hand that enclosed his vision to darkness, which caused a jolt to run through the beholder of those hands, sending butterflies into an insane furry. Elk fingered those gloves hands delicately. There was only one other person........  
  
"Come on now......." The voice said impatiently, obviously irrated or perhaps nerouve of the hand which glasped his own.  
  
"Kite-san?" Elk asked quietly, in fear of guessing wrong and insulting the one who held him. The hands slowly slid away, savoring the feeling of the delicate skin and placing them as his hips, a smirk toying his tan lips.  
  
"How'd you know?" Kite asked.  
  
"You should know.....I only have you and Mia as friends. And with Mia gone......" His voice trailed off, and he quickly darted his eyes to the ground as he felt them dampening.  
  
"Oh, Elk-kun......I....Gomen Nasai." He said quickly, noticing the hurt he caused in Elk's eyes.  
  
(......THIS IS NOT SAPPY! _)  
  
Elk smiled warmly, lifting his head, obviously oblivious of his pink, damp eyes.  
  
"Let's just drop it. What did you come here for?" Elk asked.  
  
Kite blinked, shocked at how quickly he recovered. It was either he was very strong, or every afraid. "Well, I was actually coming to free myself from things. How about you?"  
  
"Eh?...Look for Aromatic Grass." Kite couldn't help but smile a bit. He should have known better.  
  
"Well, Since there isn't much to do and Blackose isn't on, want to go on an Aromatic Grass hunt?" Smile soon crawled on Elk's pale face. "R-really? You're asking me?"  
  
Kite remembered the e-mail he got from the mage not to long ago:  
  
\\I'm not very good at telling people how I feel. I don't have any friends in the real world. I worry to much about what people perceive of me.// Or...Something like that.  
  
A smile crawled on the twin-blade's lips. Recalling what his dear friends, a tongue lashed heavy blade had said to him. Poor Elk, with Mia gone e needs someone to hand around with. There are too many suicidal cases as it is.  
  
The only thing that worried Kite was......Why was he so glad Mia was out of the picture? He didn't kill her on purpose. She was a virus; Phase 6 (I think...o0;) really. If he wanted to save the comatose victims, including Orca, he had to destroy her. Elk would find out sooner or later anyway.  
  
Kite blinked.  
  
"Well to be honest: I don't know where to go to search for Aromatic Grass."  
  
Elk nodded. "I do. I went to Theta: Hidden Her Holy Ground. There was a whole bunch of it in the Gott Stone. I went there with Mia not to long ago."  
  
Kite felt a bit guilty. That was the second time he made Elk uncomfortable. Perhaps it was better if Elk didn't hang around with him after all. To relinquish those thoughts, he quickly sent Elk a flash-mail, smiling warmly as Elk accepted it rapidly.  
  
He typed in the keywords, considering they were already in Theta server (There was something about the sereneness of that Server) and the golden rings encircled them before either of them could protest. Ha! Like they were going to.  
  
Elk fluttered his thick lashes, adjusting to the bright light as the music consumed him. His feet sunk and disappeared within the blanket of flowers over hard ground. The horizon shot off serene colours, gently creating the shadows on the awkward monuments. Giant legs, tall buckets.......The works.  
  
Kite's tan lips curled into a smile, something he did often around Elk, as he noted the layout of the area. It was like........Elk's trademark. That's why he despised tagging Elk along to gloomy, horrific areas. So he tried his best to notice the goods things, making sure everyone, including himself, were happy and satisfied.  
  
"There aren't many monster portals." Kite said. Elk loosened the tenseness and relinquished the breath he kept stored within himself. Elk despised becoming such a burden and dying so many times. He probably caused Kite to buy a month worth of resurrects, despite the common limited amount, 99, that could be offered.  
  
Or Sp products of he acquired Rip Mean. Hey, staying alive is important, you know!  
  
"Let's dodge the monster portals in the field and head straight for the dungeons, we'll have enough of those there. I'm confident that we could be careful. But.....Just to play things safe-"Kite took out this gruntie flute and played softly" You don't mind grunties, do you? Balmung hates them, so I wasn't to sure." Kite asked, gently plopping himself on the woody gruntie and running his gloved hands through the thick, mossy surface.  
  
"No. I was actually thinking about raising my own." Elk responded, timidly pulling himself upon the beast, wrapping his arms tightly around the outlaw and pulling him a bit closer. Kite felt the butterflies in his stomach do cartwheels.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the dungeon, at least with the speed of the Woody Gruntie. Conversation was small. At first, Kite was just bursting with questions, he rarely got to speak with the wavemaster when he was on and really wanted to get to know his friend better. However, he got the hint when he felt the frail hands around his waist moisten and slip in grasp, and when he heard Elk's breathing morph into a heaving pace which caused him to stutter uncontrollably.  
  
If Kite had a backseat mirror, or he could at least turn around, he could be almost as close as certainty Elk's pale flesh was beet red. Finally, to Elk's embarrassment and Kite's disappointment, the joy ride ended and they arrived before the long, narrow row of stairs leading into the deepest blacks which hid the dungeon and Elk's best delight.  
  
The neon yellow flames licked on either side of the enterence.  
  
"Are you ready, Kite-san?" Elk asked, shifting on his other leg which had the 'pins-and-needles-' feeling from falling asleep as he hugged his staff to his chest. "Of course! In Theta server, there aren't many floors. So, this shouldn't be too difficult."  
  
Elk nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hai."  
  
---- Well, that's it. I hope you liked it, better than the other one, I hope. ^^; Next chapter is already in progress! 


	2. Yes it goes on and on my friend!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not a single thing! No .Hack projects. Alright? If you wish to sue me..You will get nothing for I own nothing of real value. Except maybe a computer and PS2.  
  
Me: o.o I'm hated by a lot of people..... xD I didn't mean for it to be a cliff hanger. And everyone's yelling at me because I put freaking Blackrose in there......SHE'S SUCH A PAIN! Even in the game! Geesh! You'll just have to find out! Although She's probably going to lose Kite or something...LET MY FINGERS DO THE TALKING!  
  
Warning: Shounen ai meaning boyxboy. And also....I can't spell. So no hokey- pokey flames, alright?  
  
"Talking"  
  
//Thinking\\  
  
(Me interrupting you.) -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- It was the 5 floor, and the fair orb which Kite used to reveal the hidden areas showed them both that this was the last monster portal before the Gott Stone.  
  
"I-I'm sorry that I let you die like that. I should have healed you much sooner." Elk apologized continuously. Kite sighed annoyingly.  
  
"For that last time, Elk-chan, I forgive you!" Kite said, although he tried not to show the emotion.  
  
"....... Arigatou." Elk said quietly. Kite felt a sharp sting of guilt again. He should change the subject.  
  
"So..... You hear about the valentine event?"  
  
"Valentine event?......No." Elk said.  
  
The walls were stoned, stained with random symbols with scarlet paint. Kite thought the colour brought out Elk's eyes. He never said that aloud, of course. They walked threw out the dungeon here, there was no need to worry about finishing the dungeon in time or accidentally slipping into a battle with a data bug and putting all his friends in danger of becoming comatose. Kite hated that.  
  
But this was nice. And who better to share it with than his best mage and friend? Elk let a sigh escape his crimson lips.  
  
"Can we rest a bit before entering the next portal? My SP hasn't fully recovered from that last battle, yet."  
  
Kite smiled warmly, "Sure. A little break won't hurt."  
  
Actually: He could just use a mage's soul. But a little quality time couldn't hurt either. Kite sat on the ground, his legs spread out before him and his stiff arms held all his weight behind him. Elk also sat, his own legs beneath him.  
  
"Please. Tell me more about this 'Valentine Event'" Elk asked with his usual soft, serene voice. Kite beamed.  
  
"I heard it's probably going to be on Valentine's day."  
  
Elk nodded, stirring a bit before encouraging him to continue. Well, that was obvious. You don't hold the Valentine's Event AFTER Valentine's day. No matter how stupid the committee is; They're not that dumb.  
  
"Balmung of the Azure sky told me that it was a quest. The main idea was for you to enter the name of the one you dedicate your efforts in the event to. Once finished, the name will be an item, weapon, etc., will be given to that person.  
  
"And, it was said that they're lives are to be intertwined forever. Kinda romantic, don'tcha think?" Kite laughed to himself. (Balmung of the perverted and nose-bleeding sky... -Snicker snicker-)  
  
"Any item?"  
  
"Yeah, as long as it's within reason, of course. I mean, you can't go asking for my bracelet or something."  
  
Elk nodded. That seemed reasonable considering not many knew about those types of items anyway.  
  
"Are you going to participate?" Elk asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it! How about you?" Kite responded.  
  
"I.....Don't think I'm going to. I'll cheer you on though, Kite-san. Besides, I have no one to enter. Who are you going to enter?"  
  
"Arigatou. Demo, you'll just have to wait and see!" Kite winked, causing a faint blush to appear on his face.  
  
"How's your SP?" Kite asked.  
  
Elk blinked. "I-It's not fully recovered, but it can handle the majority of my skills." Elk responded.  
  
"Alright" Kite nodded.  
  
"Let's go then." Elk nodded. Kite stood up swiftly, dusting off his neon pants before reaching a hand out to offer to help Elk up. Elk gladly accepted, placing his own frail fingers in Kite's strong hand. At that moment, they felt secure. Connected; Complete. Something went through them that they had never felt before: Yet they didn't realize it for it had been happening a lot. How can you feel something foreign when it's perfect?  
  
~~  
  
They both stood before the sluggishly rotating monster portal: Gold in colour, letting out a small eerie aura.  
  
"You ready?" Kite asked. Elk simply nodded.  
  
Two monsters exposed themselves and the rapid action music played, ringing in their ears. Kite leaped forward to the feather like monster, Aurora bird. Although they were oblivious to it, another monster lurked about in the shadows. Waiting to pounce.  
  
"Elk-chan, if you don't mind, can ya heal me?" Kite said, almost irritated though he tried better to hide it.  
  
"Yes. Of course." He said quickly, raising his staff to the air, the ribbon waving down as the blue aura replenishes Kite's health. "Pha Repth." Elk called, losing his balance a bit after.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Elk nodded as a smile crawled on his face. Elk turned as he found a shadow towering over him. he turned around lowly, and as soon as his wide, ruby orbs caught a glimpse of the beast he opened his mouth to scream but ceased when the monster threw it's giant arm at the frail wavemaster, plunging him into a father wall.  
  
What the heck was Kite going? Destroying another monster -_-; (Kite: Does victory dance. ^^)  
  
As Elk reached for his staff, the monster once against threw an at him, Elk jetted to another wall.  
  
~~~~ How painful...-Winces- Oh well...ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Buwahaha! Evil I am; Yet retarded....Wait..I mean...Evil..No..Retar-  
  
Elk: Just review......Oh I mean...Oww! Ow.......Ow. 


End file.
